The present invention generally relates to retractable awnings of the type to be mounted to a substantially vertical support surface and, more specifically, to such awnings which have powered automatic operation.
There are a number of known retractable awnings that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and an extended position, wherein the roller assembly is extended out away from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the roller assembly is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly. These retractable awnings are often designed for use with movable support structures such as, for example, recreational vehicles, travel trailers, mobile homes, and the like, but are also usable with fixed structures.
While these prior awning assemblies may adequately perform their intended functions, they are often difficult to deploy and retract due to their heavy weight, complex operation and numerous operational steps, particularly for elderly and physically challenged individuals. There have been attempts to develop powered automatic awnings in order to overcome these problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,171 and 4,160,458 disclose retractable awnings automatically operated by electric motors and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,006 and 5,813,424 disclose retractable awnings automatically operated by pneumatic actuators. While these automatic awnings may some what improve operation, they still may be relatively difficult to operate, difficult and expensive to manufacture or repair, and/or unreliable in the field. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved retractable awning which has powered automatic operation.